Heights
by love4Naomily
Summary: Prompt: Beca takes Aubrey to the carnival, and they both decide to ride the ferris wheel where Beca finds out Aubrey is afraid of heights. To make things worse the ride gets stuck right when they reach the top, Aubrey panics while Beca tries to comfort her. One-shot.


Prompt: Beca takes Aubrey to the carnival, and they both decide to ride the ferris wheel where Beca finds out Aubrey is afraid of heights. To make things worse the ride gets stuck right when they reach the top, Aubrey panics while Beca tries to comfort her.

* * *

**Heights**

Aubrey and Beca arrived at the carnival hand-in-hand for their 3 month anniversery. Carnivals always made Beca happy, Aubrey on the other hand was afraid. It's not that she didn't like them, she thought they were fun, but she was afraid of heights and half the rides there, went higher than she could handle.

"Hey, babe, lets go get our tickets for some rides, maybe I'll even win you a stuffed animal." Beca said smiling, not knowing about Aubrey's fear.

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just... really happy." Aubrey responded, only being half truthful.

* * *

"Can we play a few games first?" Aubrey asked her girlfriend, that was leading her towards the ferris wheel.

"Um, Yeah. Lets see if I can win you that stuffed animal." Beca replied pointing to a ring toss booth.

Beca dragged Aubrey over and bought a small bucket of rings and began tossing them. She had let go of Aubrey's hand to focus on tossing. Beca had thrown about half of the rings before stepping a little closer to the edge of the booth. On her last three rings she had gotten one of them around a bottle near the center.

"Yes! Babe, which one do you want?" Beca turned to her girlfriend, who had a look of adoration on her face.

"You choose."

"Fine." Beca responded, then turned to the man waiting to get one down for her. "I want the giant stuffed bear holding a heart."Beca said with a sweet smile.

The man handed her the stuffed animal, and she kissed it on the nose then handed it to her smiling blonde girlfriend staring at her.

"Thank you, I love it."

"I knew you would." Beca replied with a shy smile, looking Aubrey in her beautiful grey eyes.

* * *

After playing a few more games, winning nothing, Aubrey had reluctantly agreed to ride the ferris wheel with Beca. Beca clamied it was romantic now that it had gotten a little darker do the clouds were tinted orange and pink.

They had decided they were done with games for the day and had dropped 'mitchsen', Aubrey had named the bear, off to the car.

Standing in line Aubrey had started to tense up a little. She gripped Beca's hand a little tighter, but Beca was to happy to notice.

Once they were seated Beca saw her girlfriend begin to pale.

"Baby, are you okay? You look a little pale." Beca asked, her voice tinged with concern.

"I- Um." Aubrey stuttered out, and gripped onto Beca's hand as the cart they were in moved up to let the next people into the one below them. "I-I'm afraid of heights." Aubrey shocked out.

"Aww, babe. Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have made you ride." Beca said scooting closer to her girlfriend, who now looked terrified.

"I wanted to do this, you said it would be romantic."

"Yeah, most people kiss when they reach the top during the sunset... atleast thats what I think should happen. Its beautiful." Beca said grabbing Aubrey's hand and wrapping her other arm around the taller girls waist.

'I just need to stay calm." Aubrey whispered, leaning her head onto Beca's shoulder.

After a minute or so Aubrey had gotten her panic under control, that is, until the ride stopped them at the top.

"Oh No. What happened?" Aubrey rushed out, grabbing onto Beca with a death grip.

"Sweetheart, calm down. Its okay." Beca tried to reassure her girlfriend, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead that was now buried in her chest.

Beca could her Aubrey's scared whimper vibrate through her chest, it broke her heart as soon as she felt it. All Beca could think of to do was pull Aubrey's face up from her chest and kiss her with all she had.

Aubrey melted into the kiss moving her hands up to cup Beca's face. Beca responded by moving her hands down to hold Aubrey's hips. When they seperated they rested their foreheads on each other and just stared into the other's eyes.

"I love you." Beca whispered out as she caught her breath.

"I love you, too... Maybe heights aren't so bad." Aubrey said as she stared at the sunset infront of them.

Beca moved her hands back to wrap around Aubrey's waist, and Aubrey snuggled into Beca's side resting her head on the smaller girls shoulder. They sat like that till they had to get off the ride.

* * *

On the way back to the car Aubrey told Beca she was getting tired. Beca told her to lay down in the back and snuggle with Mitchsen the teddy bear.

Pulling back into their aparment, shared with Chloe, Beca looked back to see her girlfriend adorably pouting with her head on the teddy bear. Later when Beca asked why she was pouting got the response, 'I couldn't hear your heartbeat.'

They fell asleep that night wrapped around each other, and Aubrey's head on Beca's chest, listening to her soft heartbeat.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Always looking for more prompts, and there should be another one up soon, on my page.

Reviews give me energy to write more.


End file.
